


Douées

by Agua



Series: Une autre vision [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Je publie toutes mes histoires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: Le chapitre est pas fini et la raison, c'est "patate."





	Douées

**Author's Note:**

> Le chapitre est pas fini et la raison, c'est "patate."

Nous nous sommes rencontrées par un jour de neige. La montagne était rocheuse, les cimes étaient hautes -- la fumée sentait le soufre, comme d'habitude. Le train s'en venait; nous attendions sur le sentier battu qui menait à la gare, sans faire le moindre mouvement vers le véhicule. Nous nous demandions sûrement quand l'autre embarquerait enfin, mais au lieu de rester seules comme nous l'avions prévu, le train est reparti après une heure sans nous. La neige était collante, ce jour-là; je me souviens qu'elle avait commencé à rigoler en me voyant faire des balles de neige par pur ennui. Mes mitaines en étaient couvertes, mais ça ne m'avait pas empêché d'en faire une bonne pile sur le bord de la routelette.

Ce petit moment de rire nous avait rapprochées, et c'était tant mieux, parce que nous avions encore un bon bout de chemin à faire ensemble. Nous allions au même endroit, tout de même: je me rendais à la maison de mon grand-père, elle allait à la ferme de son enfance. Nous n'avions pas besoin de nous séparer: heureusement, parce que nous étions réluctantes a nous séparer après avoir passé ce petit moment ensemble. On s'attache à n'importe qui quand on arrive dans un village lointain.

J'avais mon couteau de chasse dans une main, elle avait son fusil dans l'autre; nous comprenions le danger de marcher ensemble mais nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer maintenant, alors nous avons continué à marcher, mais je dois avouer que j'ai espionné le contenu de son sac à dos pendant qu'elle ne regardait pas. Elle avait toute une collection de vases en argile, et quelques papillons séchés qui pendaient à des cordes à côté de grosses roses violettes. J'avais envie de comprendre ce qu'elle allait en faire, mais je ne voulais pas trop poser de questions, alors j'avais laissé tombé, et j'avais simplement décidé de laisser tomber.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la nuit; et quand nous fûmes arrivées au confins du village, nous nous sommes dit adieu d'un murmure, parce que nulle d'entre nous n'osait accepter à voix haute que quelque chose s'était tissé entre nous. Elle a tourné les talons vers la forêt et s'est enfoncée dans les confins émeraude bordés de nuit, ses pots en argile tintinnabulant derrière elle, ses bottes laissant des empreintes lourdes dans la neige fraîche.

Je l'appelerais "Papillon" dans ma tête, et ce serait le seul nom que je lui connaîtrais. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la chance de la rencontrer à nouveau, alors j'avais profité de ces instants pour la graver dans mon esprit, cette femme qui ressemblait à un esprit de l'hiver aussitôt disparu dès qu'un mortel l'avait vu. J'étais captivée, c'est le moins que je puisse dire; mais son souvenir ne survivrait pas longtemps à la morsure de l'hiver, et j'aurais bientôt bien pire à faire.

Je réajustai mon sac sur mon dos et entrai par la porte dans les barricades, en essayant de me demander si je venais de sceller mon destin.

***

Je rentrai dans mon appartement en me demandant si c'était vraiment cela que la vie attendait de moi. J'étais en train de délacer les langues de métal qui bandaient mes épaules quand je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas juste. J'avais dû rester chez mes parents pour garder un semblant de potentiel, avoir l'impression de vivre une vie qui avait de l'allure, et pendant longtemps j'avais douté que ma vie mènerait quelque part. Ce n'était pas juste, m'étais-je dit, que je doive décider tout de suite ce que je devais devenir. Pas question de partir tout de suite, m'étais-je dit. Ce n'était pas possible que le destin veuille que je parte de chez eux si tôt, alors que je les aimais, mes parents. Je n'avais pas voulu les quitter, mais Les Gens me regardaient, et quand Les Gens vous regardent, il faut obéir. Alors j'avais dû faire mes valises et m'en aller. Ils ne m'avaient même pas laissé dire au revoir.

Ce train, il menait à une autre ville. La ville où un travail m'avait été promis, elle était loin. À deux ou trois jours de route par chemin de fer. Et j'aurais dû être excitée d'avoir eu l'occasion de refaire ma vie ailleurs, de pouvoir m'affirmer, ou m'accomplir, mais au moment où j'avais dû embarquer le train, j'avais eu plus envie de pleurer que de crier de joie comme la plupart des jeunes faisaient. Bon, certains pleurent, mais ils sourient en même temps, ils parlent d'à quel point leur vie sera belle, à quel point leur appartement sera beau. Mais moi, je n'avais pas pu. Je n'avais pas eu Le Droit, et c'est très important. Sans Le Droit, on ne peut rien faire. Alors j'avais paqueté mes affaires et j'étais partie.

La forêt était très belle, je rêvais de m'y installer depuis que j'avais cinq ans, mais j'avais opté pour une option plus sécuritaire. En ville, je pourrais faire fonctionner mon four portatif, et je pourrais envoyer des messages à mes amis grâce aux bornes de courant électriques à la place publique. Si j'avais de la chance, personne ne me reconnaîtrait, et j'y comptais bien, parce qu'un jeune qui s'est enfui des Gens a signé son arrêt de mort et je me disais que dix-huit ans était trop jeune pour se faire lyncher sur un lampadaire comme la femme qui avait passé à la télévision l'autre jour.

Je m'étais plutôt cachée dans un appartement peu coûteux et je pensais y passer la journée, sortir le soir m'acheter du pain ou un morceau de sucre d'érable, aller à la fontaine peut-être si j'avais envie de faire du tourisme. Rien qu'à penser à me balader sous les cieux étoiles, mon coeur battait un rythme léger, et j'avais presque envie de me précipiter dehors et de sentir l'air frais sur mes mains.

Mais ça serait pour plus tard, pour quand je serais confortablement installée et que je pourrais sortir sans risque, parce que je pensais m'inscrire à l'Université d'abord, histoire de me donner de la crédibilité si quelqu'un venait à me reconnaître. Il serait plus facile de se débarrasser d'un jeune sans emploi que d'un étudiant en physique quantique, alors naturellement j'avais choisi ce parcours pour les prochains mois.

Ce serait difficile, évidemment; et rien que d'y penser me donnait mal au dos. Je me mis donc à rouspéter en enlevant mes bandes de métal, et mon sac de tissu tomba lourdement sur le plancher dans un paf satisfaisant. Je soupirai, ravie, mais pris quand même la peine de vérifier si les languettes de bois étaient intactes. Ce bâtiment était si vieux que je n'aurais pas été surprise de voir mon sac s'enfoncer dans le plancher et traverser le sol jusqu'à l'étage précédent. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir de vieux bâtiments, ne vous méprenez pas. C'était même très rassurant. Je croyais jusqu'alors que les villages éloignés étaient des oasis de science-fiction comme le disaient les livres à l'école, et que leurs gens vous assailleraient de technologie bizarre s'ils ne vous rejettent pas d'emblée. J'étais donc agréablement surprise de remarquer ce charme rustique des vieilles maisons qui me rappelait tant la demeure de mes parents.

Je finis de déposer mes choses par terre sans trop de cérémonies. J'étais épuisée mais heureuse. J'avais fait tout ce chemin et j'étais enfin arrivée. En me couchant sur mon lit avec un grognement d'effort, je me dis remarquer que cette fatigue agréable était sûrement pareille à ce que ressentaient les jeunes en allant Ailleurs. Je ressentais une pointe de frustration à cette idée, mais je la repoussai. La nuit était trop belle pour la gâcher de colère  
\-- et puis, Papillon était quelque part, sûrement en train de célébrer elle aussi, ou de retrouver une demeure longuement attendue. J'espérai qu'elle avait trouvé son chemin dans la forêt sombre, puis passai mes mains sous ma nuque et m'endormis avant même d'avoir fermé les yeux.

***

Je me réveillai passée l'aube quand la lueur d'un soleil levant me fit sursauter de panique. Je m'assis -- enfin, j'essayai de m'asseoir, sachant que les lamelles qui me permettaient de contrôler le bas de mon corps étaient encore au bas du lit. Je lorgnai leur silhouette luisante, en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir les attirer vers moi d'un simple mouvement des doigts. Il faudrait les dérouler, les laisser ramollir, puis me les enrouler autour des jambes pendant qu'elles étaient encore chaudes. Ce n'était pas que l'exercice était nouveau, mais je détestais encore le faire. Et en plus, je n'aimais pas regarder mes jambes. Elles avaient l'air d'un rôti de porc mietteux, avec la texture d'une limace et la dextérité d'un arbre. Elles avaient connu de meilleurs jours, ces jambes-là. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir recommencer à courir comme j'avais pu le faire, histoire de me dégourdir un peu. Avec ces bandes-là, je pouvais marcher pendant deux heures, et après, c'était à refaire. Je devais replacer les bandelettes et me masser les jambes. Si je les laissais en place, elles durcissaient et je ne pouvais plus les utiliser.

Je me massais les jambes en ruminant le fait que leur sensation était elle aussi bizarre. Je savais ce qu'on ressentait durant une paralysie, et ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était un peu comme quand l'on fait repousser ses cheveux après un rasage: la sensation que quelque chose de nouveau pousse, mais l'acceptation instinctive que cette nouvelle texture fait partie de votre corps. C'était bizarre, mais logique: mes jambes s'étaient habituées au virus de l'algue, depuis le temps. C'était presque comme un vieil ami.

En repensant à l'hiver dernier, à cette baignade dans le lac glacé, aux boyaux de chauffage qui rougissaient dans les profondeurs froides, et à la couverture vert foncé que j'avais passée sur mes épaules en ressortant, mon coeur s'arrêta. Je repensais au gâteau que ma mère avait fait, à la fumée qui sortait de la cheminée, à mon père qui souriait devant les bougies. Puis à la soirée où j'avais observé mes jambes et avais remarqué leur texture bizarre. Aux visites du docteur et aux salles d'hôpital blanches, aux médecins perplexes. Aux Gens qui étaient venu avec un papier et une valise noire.

Je pensais à ma tante qui était venue. "Un an pour se cacher. Un an pour tout décider." À notre fuite pour éviter Les Gens, pour ne pas avoir Le Droit de partir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils nous avaient donné un an. Peut-être que ma tante avait un travail assez haut placé pour pouvoir me donner Le Droit d'attendre un peu. Peut-être que Les Gens estimaient qu'avec elle, j'étais entre de bonnes mains, et que je n'avais pas besoin de partir.

Ils étaient venus, Les Gens, ils attendaient dans le train. Mais je n'étais pas entrée. Ils ne m'avaient jamais vue partir. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas retourner auprès d'eux. Maintenant que j'étais partie, je tenais dur comme fer à ne plus revenir. Plus jamais je ne retournerais à mon village. Je voyais que rien ne fonctionnait là-bas. Les gens, les bâtiments, les groupes... Rien ne fonctionnait. Tout le monde s'haïssait, rien n'était juste. Les gens étaient irritables les uns envers les autres, ils s'insultaient et se chamaillaient dans les rues et les bâtiments. Ce n'était peut-être pas si pire (j'avais tendance à exagérer), mais c'était assez désagréable pour que je ne veuille plus y revenir. J'aurais aimé tout laisser derrière moi et commencer à neuf, mais je ne pouvais pas juste laisser les choses se passer comme ça. Je ne pourrais pas dormir en sachant que des gens étaient maltraités là-bas.

Cela dit, je ne pourrais rien faire sans avoir déjeuné d'abord. J'eus la vision de mettre un manteau et de marcher rapidement dehors jusqu'à la pâtisserie la plus proche, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, évidemment. Je devrais enrouler les bandelettes et les dérouler encore et encore. Rien que d'y penser me frustrait. J'aurais aimé pouvoir simplement partir comme ça de l'appartement, mais je devais attendre, et je n'étais vraiment pas patiente.

J'eus l'idée de simplement ne pas mettre mes bandelettes et aller dehors en chaise roulante, et l'idée me plut, mais je réalisai que j'aurais du mal à me mouvoir dans la neige -- et c'était sans parler de toutes les marches. C'était la mode, de mettre deux marchés devant sa porte. Juste deux -- pas par utilité, mais pour avoir l'air chic. Je comprenais l'envie d'estéthisme des gens d'ici (j'étais pareille, moi aussi), mais en même temps, c'était très peu pratique pour les gens en chaise roulante comme moi, et pour tous ceux qui ne pouvaient pas monter les minuscules marches. Et des gens pourraient ne pas les voir, avec la neige, ou des animaux, comme des chiens ou des chats, pourraient tomber dessus et se faire mal... Non, décidément, je n'aimais pas l'architecture de ce village. Ou l'architecture en général.

Mais je devais bien sortir d'ici un jour, alors il me fallait un plan. Je devais avouer que l'une des raisons pour laquelle je préférais utiliser les bandelettes était par vanité. J'aimais que les gens puissent voir mes jambes, et je préférais l'agilité d'être debout au statisme d'être assis. Mais je me trouvais ridicule de penser à ça, alors, pour me prouver un point, je décidai d'utiliser ma chaise pour aujourd'hui. Si j'étais chanceuse, peut-être que les gens seraient tellement affairés à m'ouvrir la porte et à me demander si j'avais besoin de ci ou de ça qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de se demander qui j'étais, ou qu'est-ce que je faisais là, ou pourquoi j'étais dehors en fauteuil par un temps pareil.

Je pourrais même leur répondre que je devais bien sortir de chez moi, et qu'il faudrait plutôt que les routes soient plus faciles à aborder en fauteuil. Il y avait bien des gens qui n'avaient pas d'autres moyens de transport qu'un fauteuil, et ce n'était pas une réponse de leur conseiller de rester chez eux s'il faisait froid. C'était gentil de s'inquiéter, j'imagine. Mais en même temps, ça serait bien de trouver des roues adhérentes ou quelque chose du genre pour ne pas risquer sa tête chaque fois qu'il fallait sortir.

J'imaginais le scénario en changeant de chaussettes. Celles-ci étaient trempées. Je ne m'étais pas changée hier soir, avec la fatigue qui m'avait frappée, et ce matin, je ne tenais pas à me rhabiller autrement. Mais je me dis que ce serait mieux de me rhabiller: les taches d'eau à des endroits de marcheur seraient bizarres et attireraient les questions -- j'étais en fauteuil roulant. Alors je dus me changer.

Je posai mes pantalons en fibres de bois sur le plancher près de moi et déposai plus délicatement la chemise immaculée qui m'avait été donnée pour le voyage. Je ne voulais pas l'abîmer. Je gardai mon sous-vêtement, qui était fait de laine de mouton, et m'aventurai près de la fenêtre, essayant de découvrir de quoi la mode d'ici avait l'air. Si je voulais me faire passer pour l'un des leurs, je devais me fondre parmi eux. Personne ne serait dupé par des vêtements de la ville.

J'avais estimé que les vêtements étaient composés de lourdes capes en laine et de capuches en tissu d'usine, et eus raison sur ce point. Je lorgnai une femme qui portait une cape en grosse laine d'un brun doux, et me dis que cette mode me convenait très bien. Je plissai les yeux davantage et notai que la femme portait une sorte de chemise, et d'après l'apparence du col, je déduis qu'elle devait faire partie d'un ensemble une-pièce blanc. Je serais capable de reproduire son habit avec ce que j'avais déjà. Heureusement que j'irais en chaise roulante : je pouvais tricher un peu et ne mettre qu'une chemise, puisque je comptais poser une couverture sur mes cuisses pour me réchauffer les jambes. C'était ça de gagné.

En enfilant ma chemise brune, je me surpris à repenser à Papillon. Je me demandais si je la reverrais un jour. Je venais à peine d'arriver que déjà je me sentais seule. Pas pratique.

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me morfondre: je devais aller manger quelque chose avant que les gens se mettent à sortir de chez eux. Il devait me rester quelques dizaines de minutes avant l'heure de pointe: je devais faire vite. Heureusement que je n'étais pas dans un quartier paysan. Ils auraient tous déjà été a l'ouvrage. Mais dans cette partie-ci de la ville, on s'occupait des écoles et des commerces. Les fermes seraient probablement en périphérie de la ville, si ma mémoire était bonne. Je ne me souvenais pas de mes cours de géographie, mais j'avais toujours aimé m'imaginer voyager ailleurs, et les petites routes étaient gravées dans mon esprit. Tant mieux: tout savoir était bon.

En me demandant s'il y avait une bibliothèque où je pourrais emprunter des livres et perfectionner mon savoir des environs, je finis de lacer mon pantalon et me hissai sur mon fauteuil. Le contact familier du métal froid me fit frissonner. Je ne perdis pas de temps à m'emitouffler dans la couverture, puis m'engageai vers la porte.

Malheureusement, il y avait des escaliers. Les marches étaient larges, heureusement. Je décidai de faire quelque chose de possiblement stupide et envoyai ma chaise roulante s'écraser sur le palier précédent, puis descendis les marches en m'accrochant à la rampe. Heureusement qu'il y avait une rampe. Vivent les rampes.

En descendant, j'eus l'impression que je risquais de me casser la nuque à tout moment, et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, j'eus une sorte de révélation. Je me dis que j'étais vraiment intense, et un peu agressive. Et je me dis aussi que j'étais décidément stupide. Enfin, moins intelligente que les gens qui avaient construit les usines et les trains. Je n'allais rien faire de ma vie. Qui avait besoin de mes talents médiocres? Je pouvais faire quelques petites choses de mes mains, je chantais assez bien aussi -- mais pour le reste, j'étais vraiment mondaine.

Au moment où j'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, je riais de moi et de mon cerveau. Je me voyais de loin: à rien faire, à écrire peut-être, ou à inventer des petits bidules dans mon temps libre. Encore une raison pour étudier les sciences. Il fallait bien que je me trace un futur. Je n'allais pas laisser moisir ma cervelle comme ça. Écrire, c'était pour les nuls. Je ne me respecterais pas si je me voyais dans la rue. J'étais trop bornée, je ne voyais pas les choses devant moi: je passais à-côté d'idées géniales et je me bornais à la normalité. Et je ne pourrais jamais faire quoi que ce soit d'intéressantes de stimulant: tout le monde savait que les livres, c'est pour les gens qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur temps que de parler de leurs sentiments, ou qui veulent raconter leur journée, et ça, c'est stupide. Si je me mettais à écrire, je serais la risée de tout le monde. Je n'aurais rien fait de ma vie.

Et, pire encore, je n'allais jamais être satisfaite. En étant écrivaine, je manquerais tant de choses qui se passent ailleurs. Je me bornerais aux quatre murs de mon papier et je ne découvrirais rien. Je mourrais frustrée de n'avoir rien compris, et de ne pas avoir tout vu. Je ne verrais pas tout ce que le monde avait à montrer. Je ne saurais pas toutes les histoires des temps anciens. Je ne pourrais pas me promener et me sentir satisfaite au fond de mon coeur par la chaleur d'une recherche menée à bien. Non, je n'aurais rien de ça.

En arrivant à mon fauteuil roulant, j'avais envie de crier, mais je ne le fis pas, par pudeur, et je choisis de m'engager sur la route tout de suite. J'avais des choses à faire et je n'allais pas me permettre de gâcher la journée avec mes niaiseries. J'essayai d'oublier ma déception de me sentir si minime. Comparée aux scientifiques qui avaient construit le chemin de fer, et à ceux qui fabriquaient des machines pour purifier l'air des usines, ou à ceux qui créaient des vaccins et des médicaments, je n'étais rien. J'avais l'impression de trahir tout le monde, et de me trahir moi-même. Je ne savais pas comment je survivrais à vivre une vie sans avoir pu aider le monde. Et je ne voulais pas me l'avouer, mais j'avais honte de moi-même et de ma stupidité. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer parce que j'avais tort de le prendre si mal, mais le sentiment restait là.

Avec un mouvement brusque qui servit à déloger le fauteuil de la craque dans les dalles de pierre, je m'engageai dehors. La porte de bois était plus lourde que je le pensais: elle frappa le seuil avec un bruit cacophonique semblable à une cloche d'usine, mais heureusement, je parvins à étouffer le bruit. Personne n'entendit ma bourde, et je pus m'aventurer dans les rues neigeuses sans problème.

Je devais l'avouer, même si j'adorais la nature, les pavés bordés de blanc étaient magnifiques. J'adorais le charme rustique des villages. Dans mon ancienne ville, les rues étaient en plastique. Ici, tout était en pierre, et les maisons avaient un intérieur en bois. C'était enivrant. Mais comme mon petit coeur immature était incapable de réagir à une telle merveille, je décidai de me dépêcher à rentrer. Je n'étais pas capable de rester trop longtemps à me pâmer sur un paysage. J'avais toujours l'impression que je faisais quelque chose de mal à baisser ma garde, allez savoir pourquoi.

Miraculeusement, personne ne déboula devant moi pour m'ouvrir la porte. Mais pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé me faire bousculer, parce que l'individu aurait pu m'assister dans la montée périlleuse des escaliers devant la boulangerie. C'était ridicule. Il faudrait vraiment que quelqu'un mette des plateformes diagonales. Ça pourrait même aider à laisser couler l'eau de pluie, à transporter des chariots lourds, et à ne pas se casser le nez en manquant une marche.

En ruminant la situation, je me hissai maladroitement d'une marche à l'autre. Décidément, j'étais de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. J'espérais qu'une pâtisserie me remonterait le moral. Rien qu'en y pensant, j'eus l'eau à la bouche, et conclus avec satisfaction que mon idée était bonne. J'entrai donc dans la boulangerie.

Bizarrement, la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit en voyant un groupe de jeunes assis à une table fut de me dire que je n'avais jamais vraiment appris à socialiser, avec le poids de mon anormalité contre moi. Je me dis que je ne saurais pas comment les saluer s'ils me disaient bonjour, et que si la conversation s'orientait vers moi, je ne saurais pas comment la naviguer. Je ne savais pas comment parler aux gens de mon âge. Je ne savais même pas s'ils voulaient me parler, mais je ne tenais pas à le savoir, alors je tournai la tête obstinément quand j'entrai dans leur champ de vision pour acheter quelque chose. Je fus distraite par une préoccupation inquiétante, l'angoisse que de se prendre quelque chose dans un restaurant était quelqu chose de mal, que le concept était insultant mais que nous ne le savions pas encore. J'imaginais quelqu'un dans une centaine d'années lire sur les magasins où on commande son repas et les trouver horribles, et je frissonnai. J'avais peur de commettre une erreur en restant ici.

Je me dis que j'étais sûrement en train d'exagérer. Pourquoi devrais-je m'inquiéter de ce genre de choses que je ne saurais jamais? Personne ne faisait ça. Je stressais pour rien. Mais, en même temps, j'imaginais quelqu'un lire ce genre de témoignages et désespérer du fait que les gens inquiets n'étaient pas allés au bout de leur pensée, qu'ils étaient si proches mais si loins de trouver la bonne chose à faire. J'imaginais ces enfants du futur avec leur collation et leur coupe de cheveux inconnue, qui liraient un manuel d'histoire et qui commenteraient sur les coutumes bizarres de mon siècle. Je me corrigeai alors en me disant qu'ils seraient probablement plus préoccupés par leur capacité à retenir l'information pour le prochain examen que par les us et coutumes des anciens humains. Le souvenir de mon propre passage à l'école me revint, et c'est là que je décidai d'arrêter de penser et d'acheter quelque chose.

Je m'ennuyais déjà en donnant ma commande au préposé à l'accueil, puis, heureusement, fus distraite par un nouveau questionnement : est-ce que mon traitement des employés de la place était correct? Je venais de lui dire de faire quelque chose en m'attendant à ce qu'il m'obéisse, et c'était peut-être son travail, mais je me disais que c'était très autoritaire de ma part de m'attendre à ce qu'il m'obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil. J'espérais que j'exagérais, mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Puis je me dis que tout le monde aurait honte de m'entendre penser à ce genre de choses, et cela me fit taire. Je me mis à penser à autre chose (aux valeurs qui me poussaient à trouver que de ne pas se faire humilier était une bonne motivation pour ne pas affirmer ses valeurs, ce que je trouvais à la fois sain et lâche), tout en pianotant sur le bord de ma chaise en attendant que mon pain arrive.

Je remarquai que je m'étais simplement arrêtée là où je me tenais au lieu d'aller attendre plus loin. J'angoissai sur ce que les jeunes à la table du fond diraient s'ils savaient que j'avais cru bon de me planter là devant tout le monde comme si j'avais le droit de m'asseoir comme ça, n'importe où, devant le comptoir en plus. Les employés avaient besoin de l'espace, me rabrouai-je. Je me mis donc à fixer le sol et m'approchai lentement d'une fenêtre.

D'ici, je voyais l'appartement où je vivais. Il y avait la rue, les carrosses à chevaux, quelques chiens, des familles dont les jeunes enfants devaient se lever tôt pour aller à l'école. Je les regardai passer avec le sentiment étrangement puissant de constater que les gens d'ici avaient une vie, une culture, un chez-eux. J'aurais dû me sentir comme une étrangère, mais je ne pouvais que me sentir comme un fantôme, une observatrice, à voir ainsi les gens s'affairer avec un rythme étranger au mien. Et je dois avouer que je me mis à sourire, en voyant que leur vie continuait, et qu'ils semblaient heureux.

Puis je notai instinctivement que la pâtisserie que j'avais demandée devait être prête. Le matin, les boulangeries réchauffaient les restants de la veille, ils ne commençaient pas de nouvelles fournées tant que tout était écoulé. Je me tournai, et vis que l'employé tenait un petit pain dans ses mains. Je pris un instant pour me rabrouer d'avoir pensé que quelqu'un m'appelerait ou sonnerait quelque chose, réalisant que je devais moi-même aller prendre mon pain, et que je n'avais même pas eu besoin de partir ailleurs. Je n'aurai intérieurement, pris le petit pain, et l'enfournai tout de suite en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard des jeunes au fond de la boulangerie. S'il fallait en plus qu'ils remarquent ma bourde…

Quand j'eus avalé ma pâtisserie, je donnai quelques pièces à l'employé, remerciai le pâtissier, et pivotai vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, en grinçant les dents. Dès que le froid fut entré dans la place, je m'élançai vers les marches, que je déboulai maladroitement pour enfin aller me frapper l'épaule contre un muret. Tout tournait autour de moi. Je crus mourir; puis je finis par sentir quelque chose me soulever. Je regardai mes bras, surprise, et compris que je m'étais levée moi-même. L'adrénaline me faisait tourner la tête et n'empêchait de penser clairement. Je m'octroyai quelques secondes pour haleter, puis repartis dans l'appartement pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais envie de pleurer: ce n'était pas tant de tomber des marches que d'avoir eu l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour me sauver qui m'avait fait peur. Je m'étais sentie tellement observée que j'avais été incapable de penser clairement; et je m'étais élancée dans les escaliers sans me souvenir que c'était dangereux. J'avais honte.

D'accord, je n'étais pas habituée de prendre le fauteuil, c'était compréhensible; mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre que je faisais honte aux gens paralysés avec un tel accident stupide. Je n'étais même pas paralysée, je pouvais marcher parfaitement. C'est juste que mes jambes -- mes jambes ne devaient pas bouger, ou l'infection se transmettrait plus vite. J'avais l'impression que je faisais honte à tout le monde, et, dès que je fus arrivée dans l'appartement, je sortis du fauteuil et remis mes bandelettes de métal, les bras tremblants de frustration. Je me sentais comme si j'avais fait honte à tout le monde. Plus jamais je ne prendrai le fauteuil, me dis-je, vibrant de colère. Plus jamais je ne ferai semblant. Je ne pouvais que faire des bourdes. J'avais l'impression de m'approprier quelque chose que je ne devais pas prendre, et je me disais que c'était horrible, infâme; et je pensais que les gens me trouveraient stupide pour penser ça mais je me disais que j'avais raison, que les gens handicapés seraient d'accord avec moi. Et je ne voulais pas me prendre en pitié. Être sévère était peut-être cruel, mais c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Je finis de mettre mes bandelettes et restai là, fumante de rage, les mains tremblantes, le nez rouge. Je passai la main sous mon nez, essuyant brusquement une coulée de mucus, regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté mon mouchoir avec moi, me disant que je faisais honte à tout le monde et que j'étais dégoûtante. Puis tout à coup, quelqu'un cogna à la porte. J'eus à peine le temps de me cacher les jambes que quelqu'un entrait dans ma chambre. Je ne protestai pas (c'était normal d'entrer dans les chambres, ici, je me disais), mais me demandai qui c'était. L'un des jeunes de la boulangerie, prédis-je justement. Je me mis à stresser, et décidai que j'étais impatiente que l'individu parte, parce que j'avais peur et que je ne voulais vraiment pas de ce genre de stress. Une fois par jour, ça suffisait, et il n'était même pas encore huit heures. J'en avais assez pour la journée.

Je lorgnai le jeune et vis une tuque en laine d'un gris de nuage, et déduisis qu'elle devait être faite à la main, d'après le manque d'étiquette ou de ces coutures visibles qui rendait le produit d'usine facilement distinguable de son confrère artisanal. Je me dis qu'en campagne, ils avaient moins d'usines, sinon pas du tout, et que c'était normal que ces tuques soient faites à la main.

-Tu vas bien? demanda l'étranger doucement.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Rien de grave, fis-je, maussade. Pas de quoi s'en faire.  
-Ah, fit l'autre en se détendant.

Je le fixai, curieuse.

-C'est quoi ton nom? fit le jeune. Moi, c'est Corinne. Je t'ai jamais vue ici avant. Tu es venue avec le train?  
-Makhela, fis-je en serrant sa main. Je viens de Côte-Rouge, fis-je pour éviter les questions.  
-Côte-Rouge!! y'a pas beaucoup de gens qui viennent de là, fit la fille en s'asseyant à côté de moi, et en m'apprenant involontairement que les normes de familiarité avec des inconnus devaient être différentes ici. Ça doit être beau, des côtes rouges. Genre, t'sais, des rochers rouge près de la mer, avec une texture crayeuse? Ça doit être super cool. Je me demande comment c'est, là bas.

Elle me regarda avec une question silencieuse dans les yeux, une sorte de curiosité, et je me sentis sourire.

-Ce sont pas vraiment des côtes rouges, expliquai-je. On a pas de falaises, pas grand-chose de beau. On a juste des oiseaux marins.  
-Woah! Quels oiseaux? questionna-t-elle.  
-Des goélands, des mouettes, je sais pas. Des pingouins, peut-être? Ça m'a pas assez intéressée pour poser des questions. Je préfère apprendre l'Histoire de la ville plutôt que sa biologie, expliquai-je en regardant par terre.

Bravo, me dis-je sardoniquement. Tu viens d'insulter sa passion. Très gentil. Continue. Tu vas avoir son numéro à la fin de cette conversation dit tu continue comme ça. Elle va être ton amie, bien sûr. Pauvre imbécile, reprends-toi.

Normalement, j'aurais pris un moment pour me demander quelles valeurs j'avais, pour analyser comment je lui parlais et pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne pouvais pas, il fallait que je réponde quelque chose pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Je décidai de complimenter sa ville, en me disant que ça ne pourrait pas faire de mal.

-Mais c'est cool ici, aussi, dis-je. C'est beau, les bâtiments, expliquai-je en me souvenant des murs de pierre. Ils ont l'air super antiques.  
-Les gens sont cool dans ce quartier, approuva Corinne en me souriant. Ça vaut la peine d'aller les rencontrer, ils sont cool, ils ont une bonne vie ici.

Je me demandai si elle essayait de m'inviter à les rejoindre ou si elle me narguait de ne pas avoir d'amis, quand quelque chose passa dans ses yeux et qu'elle eut l'air heureuse.

-Si tu veux venir à la pâtisserie, on est une gang là-bas, on peut te faire un cours sur l'Histoire de la ville, fit-elle avec un sourire. Pour te donner les bases et tout ça. Si ça te tente.

Je me demandai si elle essayait de me faire du charme, mais, en même temps, je ne risquais rien en allant avec elle. Et il fallait bien que je m'intègre. Je ne savais pas si elle voulait être mon amie ou me cruiser, mais je m'en fichais pas mal, j'étais just heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. Je paniquai un instant en essayant de me relever, et en me disant qu'elle verrait mes jambes, puis je me dis qu'elle ne les verrait pas si je jouais bien mes cartes. Je me relevai en essayant de ne pas m'appuyer sur mes jambes, ce qui fut plus difficile que je le pensais (je manquais d'expérience). Puis je me hissai sur ma chaise et m'empressai de cacher les bandes de métal avec ma couverture. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait rien vu, occupée qu'elle était à débattre si elle devait m'aider à rouler ou pas.

-Imagine que c'était toi sur le fauteuil, fis-je pour l'aider. Si tu aurais pas besoin d'aide, moi non plus. Genre, les escaliers, c'est difficile, mais juste de rouler comme ça, c'est genre la base de se déplacer. C'est pas difficile, tu vois?

Corinne hocha la tête.

-Pis la porte? Est-ce qu'il faut que…? Je sais pas, elle a l'air vraiment petite, fit-elle critiquement. Il faudrait les agrandir.  
-Non, non, t'en fais pas. Si j'ai besoin d'aide, je te le dirai, tu vas m'entendre, ajoutai-je avec un rire.  
-Ah, fit-elle pensivement. Mais sinon, les escaliers? Les routes, ça va bien, pour rouler dessus? Les escaliers… Beurk.  
-Je sais pas trop, répondis-je. Des fois, il faut que je ruse pour grimper. Je suis pas vraiment allée dans toute la ville à date, alors je sais pas à quoi le reste ressemble. Ça doit être beau, fis-je un peu rêveusement.  
-Vraiment pas, fit Corinne avec une grimace en me faisant à travers le corridor. Les gens gâchent le paysage. Ils sont trop cons.

J'éclatai de rire. Je me sentais mal pour les gens qu'elle venait de critiquer comme ça, mais je me dis que c'était juste une blague. Je me dis que j'étais trop rigide et débattis si je devais ajouter quelque chose. Je finis par décider de me taire. Quand j'essayais de blaguer comme ça, je me faisais honte. Mes blagues improvisées étaient pathétiques.

-Mais tes amis, ils sont comment? fis-je en essayant de me convaincre que c'était un bon changement de conversation. Ils doivent être cons, fis-je en essayant de rire.

J'aurais dû me taire, fis-je immédiatement. Je suis une idiote. C'est tellement -- c'est pas drôle.

-Ils sont bien, dit Corinne avec un petit rire. Tu vas les aimer. C'est mes amis de l'université, expliqua-t-elle. Théo, Cristal, Jean-Roc.  
-Mon cousin s'appelle Jean-Roc, fis-je instinctivement.  
-Ma mère s'appelle Jeanne-Roc, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Je me mis à compter intérieurement le nombre de Jean-Roc que je connaissais, pensant que c'était comique. Mon pauvre, pauvre sens de l'humour.

-Le maire de chez nous s'appelle Jean-Roc, fis-je. Mon oncle aussi. Je pense… il y a pas d'autre monde.  
-Le boulanger, c'est son deuxième nom. Le… le p'tit gars de l'école...

Je voulais presque me frapper le visage, par honte. Qu'est-ce que je disais? Pourquoi pensais-je que c'était drôle? Tout le monde à la maison aurait dit que j'étais bizarre et que je riais de ces choses parce que j'étais trop rigide. Bon, personne ne l'aurait dit, mais j'aurais lu quelque chose qui aurait voulu dire la même chose et j'aurais eu honte.

-D'où tu penses que ce nom vient? fit-elle en continuant a marcher.

Je remarquai qu'elle tenait ma chaise, et je ne protestai pas. Les gens d'ici étaient visiblement plus colleux que ceux de Côte-Rouge. Elle n'essayait pas de me guider comme un enfant. Je sentais qu'elle me suivait, et elle ne mettait pas de poids sur ses bras. Elle faisait juste me suivre. Tant mieux. Je ne savais toujours pas si elle essayait de flirter, mais je n'en dis rien.

-Heu, je pense que les noms ont genre une signification. T'sais, il y a des noms religieux, des noms naturels, des noms de héros. Peut-être que Jean-Roc -- non, c'est pas ça.

Je me mis à rire un peu nerveusement.

-C'est pas ça. Je me suis trompée avec les noms de famille. Les prénoms, c'est genre -- des bruits. Des mots. Pas vraiment de raison. Des fois, les gens prennent un mot et le donnent a leur enfant. Mettons, une fille appelée Menthe. Ils toruvent que ça fait poétique. Y'a pas vraiment de raison, juste des modes. Je pense. Je sais pas, j'ai pas vraiment eu de cours là-dessus. Il faudrait que je vérifie.

Je notai intérieurement de trouver la bibliothèque le plus tôt possible, puis m'affairai à descendre la marchette qui séparait la porte principale à la rue. Je secouai la tête à l'intention de Corinne et manoeuvrai le fauteuil un peu plus pompeusement que d'habitude, peut-être pour la faire rire ou l'impressionner. Puis nous arrivâmes devant la pâtisserie sans plus de cérémonies, où je me retrouvai encore devant ces horribles escaliers. Pas question de refaire comme ce matin et de me hisser à force de bras sur la rampe gelée. Heureusement que je n'étais pas paralysée mais malade, parce que j'aurais eu bien plus de mal à le faire.

-Les marches, ça va très mal, commentai-je en lorgnant les escaliers.  
-Tu veux que je te tienne ou…?  
-Heuh, mouais, mettons si tu me -- si tu me -- si je peux tenir ton bras, marmonnai-je, un peu gênée par sa formulation. Mettons. Pour pas glisser.

Elle me tendit sa main et je pris son bras un peu timidement. Je commençais à m'habituer à la brusquesse des gens du village, et à leur facile camaraderie, mais j'étais quand même un peu embarrassée. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas proposé de traîner mon fauteuil jusqu'en haut des marches.

Je m'appuyai sur son bras en essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser. Mes jambes tremblaient un peu. Je ne savais pas si je devais faire semblant d'être paralysée pour brouiller les pistes. Je choisis de simplement les bouger le moins possible, et de lui dire quelque chose d'à peu près vrai si elle me demandait pourquoi j'étais en chaise roulante, comme les gens finissaient par me demander.

Nous montâmes lentement. Embarrassée, je ne commentai par la manœuvre; Corinne, elle, semblait très à l'aise et faisait des petits commentaires sur la boulangerie, racontait telle ou telle anecdote sans paraître gênée de notre proximité. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant la porte. Je m'y appuyai en soufflant.

-Je peux, heuh, marcher toute seule, fis-je. Juste pour -- pour aller chercher mon fauteuil, je peux pas te --

Corinne apparut avec la chaise dans les mains et la posa par terre avant que je puisse finir ma phrase. Elle me prit comme un chat et m'assit doucement. Je priais pour que ce genre de comportement soit normal dans le village, sans quoi je serais morte de honte et de frustration.

-Tu as pas froid? s'inquiéta-t-elle en installant la couverture sur mes jambes. Voilà, ça va -- ça va être plus confortable. Voilà.

Elle semblait un peu gênée, mais je déduisis qu'elle rougissait pour d'autres raisons que moi. Peut-être qu'elle se trouvait trop charmeuse.

-Tu veux y aller? Tu as besoin de -- d'attendre un peu? Moi oui, marmonna-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur et en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Trop de -- pas le goût de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je me demandai si je devais rentrer tout de suite ou rester avec elle. Je décidai de rester.

-Trop de monde qui parlent tout le temps, fit-elle dans un soupir. Des fois, je veux juste être toute seule, ou avec une personne que j'aime bien.  
-Moi aussi, approuvai-je en allant me placer près d'elle. C'est plus parce que j'ai pas d'amis, par contre. C'est pas parce que j'aime pas le monde ou quelque chose dans le genre -- pas que tu aimes pas le monde. Et y'a rien de mal à ça, de toutes façons. Moi aussi, des fois, le monde m'énerve, avouai-je.  
-Le monde est con, fit-elle en expirant. C'est un miracle qu'il ait survécu aussi longtemps. Il faut des gens pour le sortir du trouble, fit-elle avec un sourire. Tant qu'on a ça, tout va aller bien.

Je m'appuyai contre le mur.

-Je sais pas si ça va changer quoi que ce soit, fis-je pessimistement. C'est trop difficile de changer les opinions. On est trop calés dans la misère. Peu importe ce qu'on fait, on a déjà trop fait de mal. Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est se fâcher contre le monde, mais même ça, ça ne mène à rien. On peut juste s'entretuer. On va juste créer plus de misère en continuant comme ça. C'est une catastrophe. On est tous coupables.

La seule chose qui reste à faire, c'est de trouver des solutions. Se battre ne sert plus à rien. La seule chose qui peut être utile, c'est la réparation.

-T'inquiète pas, on a encore de la vie en nous, dit Corinne d'une voix fière. Tant qu'on est capable de se mobiliser pour faire quelque chose, ce n'est pas perdu.  
-Je sais, mais… à quoi ça sert d'être optimistes si on ne peut rien faire? On va tous mourir, de toutes façons. Ça change rien de sourire.  
-Si on garde espoir, on peut changer les choses. On peut changer le statut quo, refaire la société, reprendre le contrôle. On peut renaître de nos cendres et créer quelque chose de meilleur.

Ma mère aurait dit que son discours était naïf et passionné. Elle l'aurait peut-être traitée de cultiste, aurait pris peur. Mais je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. On pouvait créer des choses, et changer notre vie. Il fallait juste se lever le matin.

Je soupirai.

-T'es jamais allée à Côte-Rouge, hein? fis-je. C'est pas pareil, là-bas. Tout le monde est aux armes. On se -- on se saute à la gorge pour chaque décision. C'est pas pareil de vivre là-bas. Il faut toujours -- en tous cas, je veux pas en parler. Mais tu vois...

Corinne me prit doucement le bras.

-C'est pour ça que tu es partie? demanda-t-elle.

Je mentis un peu.

-Oui, murmurai-je. Oui, c'est pour ça. J'y pense à chaque jour. Ça me quitte pas.

Beau mensonge. Bravo.

Mais Corinne parut me croire et me fit un câlin.

-T'en fais pas, fit-elle. C'est différent ici. Tout peut changer.

Je hochai la tête.

-Ouais… merci, fis-je avec un petit sourire.  
-Pas de quoi. On rentre? Je gèle, expliqua-t-elle en frissonnant.  
-Après toi, fis-je par habitude en approuvant de la tête.

Corinne me fit un clin d'oeil et entra. Je la suivis. Elle avait bondi vers ses amis et parlait fortement, commandant des tasses de chocolat chaud et de thé, lançant des blagues à ses amis qui paraissaient vraiment perplexes. Je la regardai faire avec un petit sourire, puis me rattrapai et allai me planter quelque part près du mur. L'employé était encore là, notai-je, mais il portait une sorte de châle. Il devait avoir froid: il avait recommencé à neiger.

Puis Corinne me fit signe de m'approcher, irradiant de la chaleur, le visage souriant. J'avais envie de me blottir contre elle tant elle paraissait chaleureuse.

-Makhela! Bienvenue! C'est Théo, Jean-Roc, et Cristal, fit-elle en pointant le groupe de jeunes assis en rond sur les fauteuils brun-rouge.

Cristal me fit un clin d'oeil sous son épaise chevelure grise. Théo me serra la main, et Jean-Roc fit la même chose, mais mit ses deux mains sur la mienne. Je faillis defaillir en me demandant comment les saluer en retour, mais je n'eus pas à réagir, parce qu'ils s'étaient remis à siroter leurs boissons. Je me sentis ignorée, puis me trouvai stupide, et me dis que j'étais définitivement égoïste de vouloir que des inconnus se précipitent sur moi comme je le faisais à un chien. Corinne désigna un fauteuil à côté d'elle, et j'y pris place en prenant soin à ne pas enlever ma couverture.

-Donc c'est mes amis, on va tous à la même université, expliqua Corinne. Ils sont vraiment cool, on fait plein de choses ensemble -- comme l'autre jour, on est allés au fleuve --  
-C'était malade, commenta Jean-Roc. Il faut que tu viennes avec nous une fois, ça va être super nice.  
-Mais tu peux pas aller sur une planche, fit Corinne rapidement. Tu peux avoir une planche à bras, décida-t-elle. si ça te tente, y'a pas de quoi. Pas de pression.

Je me dis que ce genre d'amitié instantanée serait très mal vue à Côte-Rouge. Mes parents me diraient que c'était mauvais signe. Mais ici, tout le monde était amical.

À moins que ça ne soit un piège. Et si c'était une bande de criminels qui se liguaient pour me tuer une fois que je dirais oui? Ou qui allaient me rallier et me faire faire des actes haineux à leur compte?

Je décidai de me calmer les nerfs et ne répondis pas.

-En tous cas, tu vas aimer ça, ici --  
-Corinne, les boissons sont là, fit Théo. Fous-nous la paix. Tu parle tout le temps, se plaignit-il On a plus de silence.

Corinne parut insultée, puis, après avoir consulté ses autres amis, alla chercher les chocolats chauds quand même. Jean-Roc eut un petit rire.

-C'est pas contre elle, mais elle parle vraiment souvent, fit-il. Des fois, c'est bien d'avoir un peu de silence, de temps en temps. Juste pour un petit bout. Elle va revenir après, de toutes façons.  
-C'est pas le moment pour vos chicanes de groupe, fit Cristal. Parlez-lui au lieu de faire les cons. Makhela, tu veux nous parler un peu de toi? De quoi tu as l'air?

Je plissai les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée du sens de la question.

-Je… fis-je.  
-Demande pas ça, protesta Jean-Roc à voix basse. C'est trop personnel pour un voyageur, épaisse. Demande plutôt d'où elle vient. Quel train elle a pris. À quoi il ressemblait.  
-C'est un gros nerd des trains, expliqua Corinne en se rasseyant, des boissons fumantes à la main. T'en fais pas, c'est pas méchant. C'est pas mal cool, il connaît tout sur eux.  
-Donc. Makhela, coupa Cristal d'une voix forcée. Réponds à la question, m'enjoignit-elle. Attends pas que Jean-Roc parle à ta place. Tu veux pas savoir tout ce qu'il connait.  
-La ferme, Cristal, marmonna Théo. Moi, je trouve que c'est super cool, Jean-Roc, rassura-t-il en posant la main sur son bras. Te laisse pas démonter.

Jean-Roc ne le regarda pas et se tourna vers moi.

-Non, elle a raison. Makhela, dis-nous tout! fit-il en me regardant. Ça doit être toute une histoire, tu as pris le train d'hiver. Ça a pas dû être facile de voyager là-dessus.  
-Jean-Roc! protesta Cristal en se mettant à rire. Je viens de le dire!  
-J'ai pas fait exprès, c'était un réflexe, protesta Jean-Roc.  
-Fous-lui la paix, Cristal, soupira Corinne. T'es vraiment gossante. Laisse-le vivre. Jean-Roc, pose ta question, t'as pas de quoi te gêner.  
-Ta gueule, Corinne, fit Cristal.

Je retenais ma respiration; je ne le remarquai pourtant que quand Théo me tapota gentiment le bras pour me rassurer. J'inspirai lentement et lui adressai un petit sourire.

-C'est toujours comme ça? fis-je impoliment en me penchant vers Théo.  
-Ben voyons, ils sont super cool, protesta Théo. Ils sont jeunes, t'sais. On a des hormones de fou à cet âge-là. Ils sont nice d'habitude. C'est juste de même le matin.

Je hochai la tête. Stupidement, je me sentais insultée qu'il n'ait pas été d'accord, ce que je me reprochai immédiatement. J'étais vraiment horrible. J'avais même l'impression que Théo était insurgé par ma désapprobation et qu'il avait répondu avec un peu de colère, ce qui me faisait sentir coupable. Je suis tellement ridicule. Rien de ça -- urgh.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire à part attendre que la tension ne disparaisse. Je m'attendais à ce que quelqu'un quitte la table, et, honnêtement, je n'aurais pas regretté que Cristal ne parte. En la rencontrant, je pensais qu'elle était gentille, mais elle faisait partir des signaux d'alarme dans mon cerveau. J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose -- mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire? Je n'avais aucune façon de les faire taire.

Finalement, le tumulte se calma quand l'employé eut la bonne idée de donner des pâtisseries gratuites à tout le monde. "C'est l'heure du déjeuner, vous n'avez encore rien mangé", disait-il d'un ton paternel. Je le remerciai le plus discrètement possible, heureuse pour une fois du manque de vie privée des habitants de la ville. Jean-Roc coupa les pâtisseries pour que tout le monde ait sa part et je tinquai la mienne avec Corinne avant de croquer dedans. La viennoiserie goûtait la confiture de fruits et le beurre frais. Elle était délicieuse.

Tout en ressassant mon attitude, je me demandai si je devais complimenter le chef. Était-ce permis? Et je ne voulais pas m'enfoncer encore plus creux dans mon idiotie en disant des mots que je ne pensais pas. Je n'apprendrais jamais la politesse si je ne faisais que dire des mots creux. Il me fallait une leçon, pas une expression vide. Et je réalisais à quel point j'étais enfant gâtée: je m'attendais à être nourrie, je serais sûrement frustrée si, par exemple, j'allais en visite chez quelqu'un et l'hôte ne me nourrissait pas. Je le prévoyais, je pensais ce confort comme une garantie, un droit, quelque chose qui m'était dû. Peut-être que, moralement, j'avais raison en ce point seul que les humains sont obligés de se nourrir, et que de ne pas les laisser manger est cruel, mais cette notion théorique ne s'appliquait pas à cette situation. Personne n'avait jamais refusé de me donner à manger, et si cela venait à arriver, de la colère comme celle-là serait comparable à quelqu'un qui fait une crise au magasin parce que son achat est mal fait. Je n'ai pas à me sentir comme si cela m'est dû d'être nourrie -- rien ne m'est dû.


End file.
